The Composer Goes to School
by timwins
Summary: Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryu decides to go to school to try to find out a way to fix Shibuya. However, he has NO idea what he is getting into... VERY OOC [COMPILED] {This is far from done.}
1. The Composer is Introduced to School

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY.  
**_Notes: This fanfic is a compiled version of the old one, because 5 chapters of intro is pretty... sad. As a reviewer said, Joshua is quite OOC at the moment. Also, a note to that reviewer, I am far from finished, and the introduction (I hope) will be the one with the least action. I cannot guarantee anything, however, because I am a complete newbie.  
Other: As I said before, this fanfic is dedicated to the factoring hectopascal who wishes to crossplay as Joshua. _

Joshua was bored. Being composer and all was fun, but he wants to go to school. (**A/N Yes, he is a very strange child, or adult some may say. Maybe he wants to see Neku, who knows.**) One of the other reasons however, was because he needed to see why Shibuya was too greedy and, how to fix it, as Neku forced him to not destroy the place. Unfortunately, he has no idea what he is getting into…

At school…

"We would like to introduce a new student, Yoshiya Kiryu." said Ms. Konishi. "Now class, I want everyone to write a 314 100 word essay about why I am awesome, which will be due in EXACTLTY in seven days, by 1:45 PM SHARP. I have allowed you to partner up on this assignment, but then the words will have to be doubled. Now get to it, or I'll your friends with my BARE HANDS!"

Then ... He saw Neku.

"Oh, Hi Neku," Joshua smiles, "How have you been, dear? Have you been cheating on me?"

"CHEATING?" Neku screams, "I AM NOT YOUR FREAKIN' BOYFRIEND!"

The entire classroom starts to laugh. Giggle. Smiles were evident, and the poor loner was laughed at like crazy.

"Joshua, Ms. Konishi sighed, I will crush your second favorite person, because poor Neku is probably the first. Unless, of course, you two have been doing some yaoi actions..."** (A/N No, they haven't. Do not get any bad ideas...)**

Ding Dong. The bell rings, and Joshua and his classmates' next subject is math. When they start going to Room 564, Everyone starts reciting Pi, SOH CAH TOI, and Radians.

"3. 1415926535 8979323846 2643383279 5028841971 6939937510 5820974944 5923078164 0628620899 8628034825 3421170679 8214808651 3282306647 0938446095 5058223172 5359408128 4811174502 8410270193 8521105559"

"Sine equals Opposite over Hypotenuse. Cosine equals Adjacent over Hypotenuse. Tangent equals Opposite over Adjacent. Sine equals Opposite over Hypotenuse. Cosine equals Adjacent over Hypotenuse. Tangent equals Opposite over Adjacent."

"What is with these people?" Joshua was wondering, "Is Megumi up to something again?"

It turns out it was **NOT** Megumi, but rather Sho

"SO ZETTA SLOW!" screamed Mr. Minamimoto, tossing the 40th pencil sharpener in his metal heap.  
"I believe a new factoring hectopascal is going to learn from… YOU?! I k-know you… Aren't you… the guy who beat Shuto Dan at Tin Pin? Anyways, you better get ready, you radian, or I'll have you write Pi to the millionth digit a zetta 50 times."

"The name's Joshua, nice to meet you." replied Joshua. "I think I am prepared."

"NAMES ARE GARBAGE! I'll add it to the heap!" Mr. Minamimoto replied, making a loud "Crunch" sound. "Now, you bunch of radians, I have a pop test for you guys."

"A pop test?" The class was not amused, as there were 5 questions on the sheet.

1) Write Pi to the 50000th digit. /70  
2) Calculate X. X = (Pi(65/Pi) – 8273462876/(Pi(675)) + 765256357(Pi(900000/5)) (**A/N I failed to calculate this… Do not send reviews with the answer or I will not be amused. XD**) /30  
3) , 4), 5) *Crossed Out*

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What are you sitting there like zetta idiots for? Finish the factoring quiz already!"

The classes in math class are long ones, and chances are, they are not getting shorter anytime soon...

But when Math is finally over, it's gym time.

"Oh. My. Jesus Beams." Joshua sighs.

Gym, as Joshua claims, is his least favorite subject. You will now see why...

"Hi." Mr. Higashizawa said," I believe we have a new ingredient in our kitc- I mean student in our gym."

"You are correct, about the student part...I think," replied Joshua.

"Let's have a taste test... 314 laps. NOW," said Higashizawa.

"Wha?"

"Do it, and you better not cheat. The proof will be in the pudding...the pudding of your DOOM."

10 laps later...

The bell rang. Gym class was finally over, but...

"Joshua... you better finish the 304 laps tomorrow, or face your pudding early..." sighed Mr. Higashizawa, as he was NOT pleased.

Next class was music, and Joshua sees...Mr. Kitaniji.

"Megumi?" Joshua whispered, "What are you doing here? Didn't I erase you?"

"Yeah, you did, but you see, the angels thought I should be revived because of my knowledge of music under one condition... to become a music teacher. It is not a really bad job though," replied Megumi, "Heck, it rocks, getting to teach with my headphones on."

"Um... Okay then... but aren't you supposed to be angry at me for erasing you? "

"Nah, I knew the risks, and I paid the price for a very small time."

"Maybe I should of just made you risk your headphones."

"NO."

Thus music class went by fine...

But then it's time for the final subject.

Home Economics.

There were 2 teachers for this subject, Mr. Kariya and Ms. Yashiro.

"Hello class, today we are going to make bean paste loli- OW!" screamed Mr. Kariya, "Uzuki-chan, what was that for?"

"Mr. Kariya! For the (Insert 1000 digit number here) time, we are NOT making bean paste lollipops!" Ms. Yashiro fumed, "Huh? Oh yeah, there is a new student."

"The name is Joshua." Joshua said.

"Enough with the formal introductions. He said the same freaking thing for 4 times already." Neku thought. "And one sexual harassment and hopefully not counting."

"Mr. Kariya, can I have 2 bean paste lollipops?" asked Joshua.

"I always give out some, but why do you want two?"

"One for me and one for my dear Neku." replied Joshua.

"Snicker, snicker"

Therefore, Neku got sexually harassed again.

"Now class..." Ms. Yashiro started, "... STOP LAUGHING! DON'T MAKE ME TEACH YOU GUYS HOW TO MAKE KNUCKLE SAND..."

"Whoa there. Uzuki-chan." Mr. Kariya pauses, "Don't go exploding like that, don't you know what happened last time?"

"Hey Neku," Joshua asks, "What in Jesus beams happened last time?"

"Ms. Yashiro pulled out a gun and started shooting the tables. No one got hurt, but that scene was sure scary." Neku shivered.

**Well, that concludes my Introduction arc, If you want, (I would appreciate it) R&R. Thanks!**


	2. The School-Wide Reaper's Game - Day 0

**DICLAIMER: AS ALWAYS, I DON'T OWN TWEWY, Square Enix and Jupiter do.**  
**NOTE: MORE OOC things. I know.  
**  
It was day 2 of Joshua's mission to change the youth of Shibuya by going to school. Just as he expected, the countless problems of Shibuya DID stem from the youth. Joshua found out he had only one choice.

He will kill all of the students at the school, and send them all to the Reaper's game. However, he'll spare Neku, Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme because they already played. His plan was set.

So on his second day of school, Joshua brought a gun, a knife, and a bunch of player pins. He knows he does not have to, but the Megumi-Red-Skull-Mind-Control-Zombie-Incident-Thin gy really ticked Joshua off.

So at exactly 10:00 PM, he killed every student that never stepped in the UG, in a very cruel manner. Blood was everywhere, bodies were common.

"Joshua, what in the world are you doing?" Neku pops out of nowhere, looking extremely annoyed. "You start by killing me, then you annoy the s*** out of me, you made me cry by forcing me to shoot you, you keep annoying me, and now, you kill my classmates. What in the freakin' world have I done to you? (You better not reply to that.)"

"Neku, I am currently rewriting Shibuya's future. You denied me of destroying Shibuya, so I have to do this instead, dear." Joshua replies, and decides to giggle.

Joshua leaves the gang, and meets the teaching reapers.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Megumi questions, "I going to teach them the reggae!"

"What are you doing Joshua, I was going to teach them how to make bean past-OWW! "

"Mr. Kariya, STOP talking about bean paste lollipops. Let's score points on those idiots." Ms. Yashiro replies. "I could use 400 points, you know."

"You speak like work is all that matters." Mr. Kariya replies. (**A/N Ditching Mr. and Ms. in 3, 2, 1, NOW.**)

For seven days, the teachers now only have one task - Erasing students who are not fit to live.

**Don't expect updates too often, I'm going camping, so it will ba at least a week. As always, R&R if you want, but please direct hate mail to this smily face. :)**


End file.
